


E is for Espionage; Manoharis

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [5]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Amarendra Baahubali isn't the only 'spy' at the brothel of Singapuram.
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali/Manoharis
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	E is for Espionage; Manoharis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ratna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts).



Getting exposed to the predators at an early age can result in unprecedented improvements in your observational skills… and no one understands that better than the Manoharis.

Trafficked into the brothels of Singapuram at the tender age of four, the three girls have got pretty habituated to the catcalls and lecherous gazes of drunken men.

‘Love’ isn’t a word that exists on their dictionaries. Lust, lust and more lust– that’s what they must evoke.

That’s what they must deal with.

That’s what they must _survive_ with.

And yet, there is something about this handsome stranger that makes them feel… _differently._

He is clearly not drunk, notwithstanding all his displays of drunkenness. Evidently someone on an espionage mission.

But boy, whoever he is, it feels so amazing to be in those arms. He is so strong, and yet so damn cuddly, and unlike all the other clients so far, there is a certain grace, a certain gentleness when he touches them.

Now that he is gone as unexpectedly as he had arrived, all the gold coins he had showered on them are now neatly packed into three little pouches to be treasured for an eternity in the fond memory of ‘the spy.’

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was given by my Tumblr friend @padmaavati (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops)!
> 
> @Ratna: Hope it matches the Cuddly, Amarendra and Handsome, Amarendra prompts which became extras! Warning: No AmarSena :P


End file.
